


TLC

by IFeelLikeGlitter



Series: Got It Bad [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFeelLikeGlitter/pseuds/IFeelLikeGlitter
Summary: It still freaks him out a bit every time he notices the effect she has on his mood, his emotions. He feels like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders the moment the heat from her body warms him from the inside-out.“Hi.”He says gently once she leans back into him.“Hey you.”Her voice is so comforting and he drags his lips across her skin, silently thanking her for feeling like home.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Got It Bad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692199
Comments: 25
Kudos: 177





	TLC

Rio’s had a long fucking day.

He woke up at 5 am for work and he has been running around town non-stop since then, working himself to the bone. It’s almost nine o’clock now, which means he missed spending time with Elizabeth on the one night this week that they had to themselves. To say he’s frustrated is an understatement.

Finally, after dragging himself up the driveway and almost falling asleep at the wheel due to his exhaustion, he slips his key into the front door of Elizabeth’s house. All of the lights are off except for one, dimly illuminating the kitchen. Elizabeth is facing the sink, humming softly to herself while she scrubs at the dishes, most likely cleaning up her dinner.

The dinner she had to eat alone.

Fuck, why does that realization sink so heavy in his gut? He lets out a sigh and drops his wallet, gun, and keys on the counter, halfway to Elizabeth already. He molds himself to her back and pushes his face into her neck, taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent of her shampoo and her skin and that coconut lotion he loves so much.

It still freaks him out a bit every time he notices the effect she has on his mood, his emotions. He feels like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders the moment the heat from her body warms him from the inside-out.

“Hi."

He says gently once she leans back into him.

“Hey you.”

Her voice is so comforting and he drags his lips across her skin, silently thanking her for feeling like home.

“Are you hungry?”

Elizabeth turns in his arms, her blue eyes settling on his own and he grins down at her with a subtle nod. She pats his chest and moves to open the fridge. He slides onto one of the barstools at her kitchen island and pillowing his chin in his palm. His stomach twists with hunger now that she mentioned food. She takes a container out of the microwave, removing the lid and placing it back inside before hitting the thirty second button twice. While it’s spinning, she takes a fork out of the silverware drawer and looks over at him.

“Long day?”

He groans before mumbling,

“The longest.”

She smiles sympathetically at him and takes the dish out of the microwave, sliding it over to him with the fork inside. His eyes go round at the sight of his absolute favorite meal in front of him.

“You made barbecue mac and cheese?”

Elizabeth grins, maneuvering around the island to him. He pulls her to him with his hands on her hips, positioning her between his legs as he peers up at her.

“I knew you’d be grumpy when you got home.”

He pops an eyebrow in amusement.

“Oh? How’d you know, mama?”

While running the tip of her pointer finger over the crease between his eyebrows, she looks at him with a kind of devotion that makes his whole body ache.

“You didn’t call to cancel our plans, so I assumed work had you tied up.”

He hums in agreement and wraps his arms around her lower body, holding her to him with his head resting gently on her chest. She giggles quietly at his actions and it makes him squeeze her tighter. For some reason, he feels like he can never quite hold her close enough.

Why is she so understanding and patient? He can’t help but compare her to the other women in his life, especially Rhea, and he knows he doesn’t deserve her. Any one of them would have been rightfully pissed at him for something like this, but she just _gets it_. He still isn’t used to it- the simple ways she makes his life easier.

“M’sorry, I shoulda called. Would’ve rather been here.”

He mumbles, barely audible against her comfy blue sweater. She presses a kiss to his head before unwrapping his arms and spinning him back around to face his meal.

“I know. You should eat.”

So he does, practically moaning when he takes his first bite. Elizabeth takes down two glasses and a bottle of his favorite vodka. She pours them both a glass and sips on hers as he eats, rolling her eyes with a slight smile at how fast he inhales his meal. After a several seconds of comfortable silence, she speaks softly.

“I still need to shower.”

His eyes snap up to meet hers over the rim of his glass. The familiar sight of her blush spreading down her neck has him swallowing the rest of his drink as fast as possible and carrying his empty dish to the sink. The second the bowl leaves his fingertips, he’s kissing her passionately. She laughs breathily into their kiss and he grins, lacing their fingers together and practically towing her towards the master bathroom.

—

He still loses his breath every time he sees her. All of her.

Her skin is just so creamy and he lets his hands roam as they please, caressing her hips and breasts. She sighs, rocking back into him as he lathers her body with soap and his erection slides against her ass. He moans when her fingers reach around and trail along his length, eventually gripping him tightly.

She twists herself out of his grasp and places her free hand around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He bites at her lips, overcome and desperate, and she welcomes his aggressive kisses with a few of her own until they are both panting with need.

“Been thinkin’ bout you all fuckin’ day.”

“Me too, baby.”

He moans and she grins, her pointy teeth just barely visible over her bottom lip. All he can think about now is gettin’ inside of her. With that in mind, he lowers his hands from their position on her hips, letting his fingers glide down her slippery skin. But she suddenly grabs at his wrist, stopping his progress. His eyes find hers and she just shakes her head, sinking to her knees.

Oh, _fuck_.

“Elizabeth…”

He says weakly, wanting to warn her that he won’t last long, not when he’s this exhausted and she’s riled him up this much. But she just smirks up at him, that image alone enough to make him twitch in her hand.

“Just relax.”

With that, she seals her mouth over him and he tilts his head back, not the least bit concerned when the back of his head hits the shower wall. Her tongue swirls around his tip, then she takes him all, swallowing him down until he bumps against the back of her throat. He fights to keep his gaze on her, but the pleasure is too much. The lewd sounds of his shaky breaths and curses combined with the heat of her tongue makes him feel too much, too soon. He threads his fingers through her hair, the urge to buck into her mouth so strong he does everything he can to resist. One of her hands finds his balls, lifting and touching them so perfectly he thinks he might pass out. Her speed increases, slightly, but enough to spike the heat building in his belly.

“Imma come.”

He barely gets the words out, glancing back down at her and groaning at the sight of her lips locked around him and her eyes fixated on his face. He spills into her mouth, stuttering and going limp.

“S-shit, ma.”

He feels lightheaded. She spits his cum down the drain, wiping her lips with a smile and shoving her face into his neck. She trails kisses beneath his jaw and tugs his earlobe between her teeth, drawing him from his post-orgasmic haze. But, before he can say anything about getting his own lips on her cunt, she shuts the water off and produces two towels from outside the shower door. He takes the towel with a curious tilt of his head.

“Let’s go to bed.”

She says, kissing him once more before wrapping herself in the white cotton. He stands a moment longer in the shower, watching her climb out and letting the tiles chill his feet.

He’s going to pay her back for this; he’s already thinking about how he’s going to wake her up with his face between her legs.

But sleep does sound almost as tempting.

—

“You’re too good to me.”

He tells her as her fingernails scrape gently over his head, lulling him closer and closer to unconsciousness. She laughs lightly and curls further into him so that their noses are basically touching and her minty breath is fanning his cheeks.

“You had a long day. I just wanted to make you feel better.”

He sighs, staring at her. He’s so full of affection he can hardly stand it. These are his favorite moments. When it’s just the two of them and their voices are so intimate and gentle and no one else in the world gets to know what they’re saying or how they feel. When he can be himself, unguarded and vulnerable. It’s moments like these that he could live in forever. It was in a moment like this that he realized just how much he loves her. Needs her. Doesn’t want life without her.

She’s blinking at him with those big blue eyes that somehow simultaneously stop and start his heart and he just runs his fingers down her face with the smallest smile.

“Love you.”

He says, barely above a whisper. Elizabeth burrows into his chest, kissing the skin there a few times before murmuring in response,

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be a collection of one-shots that I'm gonna write when I get bored. If y'all have any suggestions, comments, or even requests, let me know (: I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
